houseofliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bareback Town/Recap
The scene opens with Marty getting ready to leave on a tour. When April asks where this week, he thinks it will be Tampa. April tells him about Celeste, whose ass will make him see stars. What if Marty wants April’s ass? She will not be there in Tampa. Does she think Marty has to have sex while he is on the road? Marty insists he is not unable to keep his dick in his pants for a couple of days. However, hardly can he resist diving into the bed, when April throws off the bed sheet covering her lower body. Later at the airport lobby, Clyde is telling a story about his dog, which he claims died when he was in eighth grade. He slept to its warmth, and the sound of its breath, but when he woke up, it had died. When Jeannie and Doug are more than touched, he lets on it’s a fake story! He was just checking out how it will work. Marty announces change of plans. Tampa is out. They are going to DC. Novamox Pharmaceuticals, and their client is a friend of Marty – Brenda. On the plane, Doug is trying to kiss up to Marty, saying not officially, but he is Doug’s mentor. Marty denies. Whatever it is, Doug Guggenheim will always be watching Marty’s back. However, Marty is returning cold gestures. When they arrive at the DC hotel, Doug approaches the receptionist, who is interested in knowing if Doug is from The Guggenheim family. Doug starts using the opportunity by lying, but Clyde butts in to push him out of the picture. Doug is still trying to make amends, saying something about his mother’s family, but that’s not working either. Exasperated, Marty and Jeannie are fixing appointment. At Novamox, Brenda lets on her plan. She firstly wants to know if Galweather’s services to Pfizer, which is a rival company, are an issue. Marty explains it is a different group that handles the Pfizer account, so no conflict of interest. Brenda has a marketing plan for Novamox, and she needs Galweather to analyze it thoroughly, and put the rubber stamp. Her plan concerns a certain medicine called Cepazine. It is reputed to have great record as an antidepressant, and also works out as an anti-acne medicine for teenagers. After the meeting, Brenda lets on she would love him to spank her ass after dinner. However, there is someone Marty doesn’t like in the vicinity – ex-wife Monica. She is already looking for a chance to fuck Marty in the men’s room in five minutes, but Marty steps away asking for a second. Later, Marty and team discuss the billability, and turns out that the emergency requirement of Brenda, could have them charging double – something that could prevent Galweather from being bought away into Metro Capital. Later that night, Clyde observes Doug is out with the receptionist. He cannot hold his curiosity, and follows them out of the building. Meanwhile, Marty and Jeannie have finished dinner with Brenda. She is acting hot, and when Marty is planning to leave the room, Brenda lets on she is at least fucking someone, and lays her eyes on Jeannie. Before long, Marty and Jeannie are fighting over the issue in the washroom. She is not fucking that sham of a housewife. Why doesn’t Marty? Before long, she knows Marty has a girlfriend. Marty is not listening. They are here to please their clients. And if it takes to fuck them, Jeannie will have to do it. And if they screw up, they lose their jobs. Meanwhile, Doug is busy telling Clyde’s story about the dog. The receptionist is already saddened, when prying Clyde lays in a few blows to knock Doug off into the water. How dare he steals his story. And when Clyde lets on he has a date with the same girl the next day, she doesn’t think so. Meanwhile, Jeannie has locked herself in the washroom, and trying to avoid Brenda. Outside the hotel, Marty is managing the cops so that he doesn’t take the two white guys in handcuffs to jail. Jeannie has in the meantime found a way out of keeping Brenda away from her vagina. She gets out of the bathroom with a handful of pills, and before Brenda knows it, she is dozing off. Later in the morning, Roscoe discovers Jeremiah on the floor, and April goes in to check on him. Jeremiah tells them he is okay, and April will take Roscoe to school. Back at Novamox, Jeannie has found a glitch in Brenda’s plan, which Doug and Clyde are overlooking. Marty takes a look, and agrees with Doug and Clyde. Their job is to make this pass for Brenda, and he is not listening to anything. And besides, he sees no line, so let alone crossing it. Later, when Marty is in the washroom, Monica arrives topless. She wants to do it, but since they are not a couple, friends, and above all family, he is saying no. When April gets back home, she knows what Jeremiah told Roscoe is a lie. He lets on the doctors say he has got Parkinson’s, and the medicines they gave him are making him feel dizzy. However, he doesn’t want her to tell Marty. He will do that himself. Back at Novamox, the meeting starts, and the CEO already figures someone is overlooking the glitch. When Marty tells him that could be ignored, the CEO is done. Marty is not letting this go at any cost, and says Brenda hid the glitch. Jeannie discovered it, and he can tell him a plan B. He could steal a formula from Pfizer, which will give him such a huge sale, that if he had to pay Pfizer in a settlement, that will be like a drop in the ocean. Marty has no conscience, but the CEO could get behind this plan. After the meeting, Brenda lets on she will be joining Pfizer, and is quite happy to start a war with Marty. And he better know this – Galweather is about to lose the $10 million account with Pfizer as well – which probably will have Greg Norbert quite happy. When Marty is home, and at dinner with Roscoe, Jeremiah and April, in comes Monica strutting across the living room, but prefers to come back another time when she finds April at the table. On the way out she announces Marty should receive a call from her lawyers – she is going to take custody of Roscoe! http://www.tvrage.com/House_of_Lies/episodes/1065131714/recap Category:Recaps